Beginning as a necessity of life and a means of livelihood, hunting has evolved over the centuries into a sport and a method of maintaining balance in many countries. Hunters have for the last few hundred years relied on the rifle as a weapon of choice. The hunting rifle is traditionally slung over one shoulder or across the body with a one banded sling or supported on both shoulders in other versions which offers more stability. In both cases when a hunter comes upon his or her prey, often unexpectedly, the process of executing the rifle into a shooting position is restrictive and takes time. This increases the chance of the prey spotting or sensing the hunter and moving away. There hence exists a need for a method or sling that reduces the time taken to deploy the rifle into a shooting position.